Of Goths and Gangwars 2: Alucard's Revenge
by Shadowroxas134
Summary: At the end of the year i said things were looking up. Turns out, i'm dead wrong. Not too long after my return i find out my nemesis has escaped from Happy Volts. I want to find out more, sadly, i can't. Jade's back and lives at the house. Plus, my old buddy Ryan's come back and wants to have a reunion
1. A Mysterious Return

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Return

Alucard woke up at his usual time in the Asylum. Alucard was wearing a ragged shirt and jeans with his usual combat boots. "Patient David Johnson, 17 years old, that's correct?" The Orderly had asked him. "Yeah, and my name is no longer David. It's Alucard, idiot." Alucard replied snarkily. The orderly groaned. "Listen, I came on some good news. So, I'd hold back on the insults." He replied.

Alucard smirked. "Of course, sir." Alucard replied. "As of late, you've practically been on your "best" behavior" The Orderly said. "Good to know, so, am I going to eventually leave this dump?" Alucard asked curious. The Orderly shrugged. "That, depends on my higher level orderlies." Alucard laid back down on his bed.

The Orderly grabbed the walkie talkie attached to his right breast. "Yeah, this is Peterson. So, he _is_ being released today. Alright, thanks a ton." Alucard took notice of the orderly again. "Good news kid, I guess you're being released today." The orderly said. Alucard got up from the bed again. "You're serious?" He asked.

The orderly nodded. "Where'd you guys put my belongings?" Alucard asked. "We put it in the security room." The orderly replied. "Thanks… Peterson." Alucard said smiling smugly. Peterson groaned again and then showed Alucard to the security room.

Alucard looked for his black bag with graffiti sketches on it and an Anarchy symbol patch. "So, Peterson, are you going to watch me change?" Alucard asked snarkily. Peterson left the room and closed the door leaving Alucard alone.

Alucard shrugged carelessly and left the room, unchanged. Alucard walked out the main doors and walked out of the door leading into the outside of the asylum. "So, here comes my good friend Ezekiel Callahan. What on earth are you doing here?" Alucard asked.

Ezekiel shrugged. "I guess, I'm here to see you." He replied. Alucard nodded and then stuck his hands out. "What? No curiosity as to how I got out?" Alucard asked. "I honestly just didn't give a shit. I figured you'd get out of here somehow." Ezekiel replied.

Alucard let out a small chuckle. "So, why don't you show me to where I can "buy" some new clothing?" Alucard said. "By buy, you mean, steal?" Ezekiel asked. "Hey dude, is there any other way?" Alucard asked. "How about not being a deadbeat." Ezekiel replied. "Piss off." Alucard said sarcastically. Alucard and Ezekiel walked over to New Coventry, and, more importantly, _The Final Cut_.

Ezekiel waited by the entrance showing his "respect" to each greaser walking by. Alucard looked and saw an older man working at the register. "Hey dude, help you find something?" The man asked. "No, but, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Alucard asked. "I don't know, I DJ'd a prom at Bullworth. But, other than that. Nah." The man said. "…Wait, Rick, Alex's cousin." Alucard replied.

"Yeah, that's my cousin. He's an attendee of Bullworth." Rick said. "So, I've heard." Alucard replied. Rick walked outside for a smoke break. Alucard went over to the shelf of clothing and stole a black tee shirt and ripped jeans. Alucard walked out of the store with Ezekiel.

**Author's Note: Welcome back to the story! Sorry, if this one came short. I just wanted to give an intro chapter letting the viewers know what happened with Alucard before Mike did. Yes, Points of View will be switched in the next chapter. I just wanted to write in third person to give the viewers their dramatic irony.**


	2. Coming Home again

Chapter 2: Back to Bullworth

I woke up at two in the morning to see Salem outside of a gas station. Salem gave me a wave and I started to fall back asleep a little longer. I woke up again and saw Salem still there at the gas station. Salem walked back in to the RV. "Okay, what was that about?" I asked through a yawn.

"I noticed that the gas on the RV was low." Salem replied simply and went back to sleep next to me. Salem and I shared a blow up mattress and Parker slept on the couch. The next time I woke up was at around noon. I saw Salem at the wheel driving the RV back towards the school.

I sat up on the bed and looked at the couch and saw no one was there. I shrugged and decided to change my clothes. I changed into a leather jacket, a _Simple Plan_ tee, a pair of dark blue, almost black jeans, and a pair of _Vans_.

"Ah, morning, Mike." Parker said, sipping some Orange juice. "Well, actually, it's afternoon, but, who's counting?" I replied chugging down a glass of Chocolate Milk. "Have you eaten yet?" I shook my head. "No." He laughed and tossed me a bagel.

"You get this from the gas station?" I asked holding it away from me with a grimace. Parker shook his head. "No, I found a place that sells Bagels." I scoffed. "You mean like a donut shop?" He pushed me teasingly and went up to the passenger seat.

I decided to watch some TV, but lost interest and decided to look out the window. "Well, we're coming home." Salem said, taking a turn at the bridge leading into the school building. "That's good." I replied carelessly. Salem dropped Parker and I off at the main gate.

"So, I bet you can't wait to get back to the house." Parker said. "Why's that?" I asked. He gave me a wink. "Hey, no offense, but after listening to almost four months of the "No, you hang up." Game I kind of started to grow loss of interest in you." He laughed. "Ah, piss off." I replied, pushing him teasingly.

Parker and I continued to walk and talk until we got to Harrington House. "So, as soon as we get inside are you and Amanda going to break down and hug each other both crying?" Parker asked jokingly. "More her, than I." I replied. Parker and I walked inside.

As soon as I got in there I was nearly knocked over by Amanda. "Told you." Parker said in a sing song voice. "Shut up Parker, I missed him like crazy." She replied on top of me. "You know, people are going to think we're getting a bit sexual when they walk into the house." I said gesturing for her to get off of me.

"I'm pretty sure people already think you guys have done it." Parker said with a mix of seriousness and snark. "What?" Amanda and I said in unison. "Yeah, I mean, you guys have spent a lot of time in her room. So, putting two and two together. People are going to believe a lot of things."

"Let people think what they want." I said shrugging. I walked up to Amanda's room bumping into someone familiar on the way up. "Watch where you're…. Mike…." She said quietly. "Jade? What're you doing here?" I asked curious. She ran a hand through her hair. "I live here." "What? No, no you don't?"

"Actually, I do." She said arguing. "What? Since when?" I asked trying to avoid an argument. "_Trip_ thought it would be great if I lived with people more like me." "What do you mean by more people like you?" "Since my new dad is rich, he thought I should live with the rest of the preps. The real question is… what are _you_ doing here?" "My idiot of an "Aunt"" I said using air quotes.

"What do you mean by "Aunt"?" She asked. "My Uncle had a girlfriend named Dana. She was no older than college education and she's using the money in the will to pay for my education." I explained. She nodded. "Sorry man, that's gotta suck. Being somewhere you don't exactly belong." "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Look at us Mike. We're not exactly living the lifestyles of the rich and famous are we?" She said attempting to prove a point. "Well, no, but…" I replied. "Exactly," She said. "Exactly, what exactly?" I asked arguing. "We don't belong here. You can bullshit yourself and believe that you actually belong in the high society. But, you know you're upbringing will come back to haunt you when you and Amanda get more serious."

I shook my head. "You know what? You're just jealous of Amanda. You've _always_ been jealous of her. Now, it's just dead obvious." I said walking past her.

She turned me around and I saw that her face was starting to get red, Like she was ready to cry or she was angry. She pushed me back a bit. "Fuck you. Fuck you Mike. Fuck you and Amanda and your stupid relationship. You know, I thought that this road trip would change you a bit. But, I can see now you're not the same guy I called a friend. You've just become a carbon copy of the preps." She stormed away from me and I could see some tears in her eyes.

I face-palmed myself as I saw her walk to her room. Amanda walked up to me and wrapped her slender arm around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. "Hey, you alright? As I was walking up here I heard Jade screaming and I was wondering what was up." She said. "Yeah, I'm alright. I guess Jade was just in shock to see me here." I replied.

"Well I heard her curse my name and yours. So, I guess I was mentioned." She said. "I think she's jealous of you." I replied looking down at the ground. "She's unbelievable." She said rolling her eyes. I shrugged quietly. Amanda walked back down the steps.

I let out a sigh and rested my head up against the plain wooden wall. I'm off to a fine start this year. I can't imagine how things could get worse.

**Author's Note: Well, here we are at the end of another chapter. Amanda might be coming off as a bit of a bitch towards Jade. But, she's just defending herself. But, other than that, Tension. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be back on the way with more. Only spoiler I can give away is… I'm letting in some OCS from another writer on the wiki page for the Bully fanfiction content. Their names are Alistair and Elizabeth, or, Liz for short.**


	3. Flashbacks and a boy named Alistair

Chapter 3

I was sitting on the couch and watching TV in Amanda's room. I was waiting for her to come to bed. I decided to watch the news just because there was nothing on. "And, in most recent news. A recently convicted asylum patient by the name of David Johnson was released today on a status of what the doctors called good behavior. Back to you, Jack." "What the hell?!" I shouted at the TV.

"Mike, are you okay?" Amanda asked from the bathroom. "Yeah, just come see this." I replied. Amanda walked out in her nightgown and joined me on the couch. Amanda looked up at Alucard's mug shot. "Isn't that the kid who tried to kill me?" She asked. I nodded quietly.

"How the _hell_ could this have happened?" Amanda asked. "Well, It's like they said on the news. His doctors called it good behavior. I guess his progress was increasing." I replied. "Let's talk about what's more important." "Okay…" I nodded confused.

"Why is Jade living here? I don't want to be rude, but, no one here likes her." She said. "She told me that her step dad decided she should be with the rich kids. Since her step dad is rich." I replied. "Okay, I'll give her that. But, come on, no one here _does_ like her." I shook my head in disbelief. "They don't or you don't?" I asked curious.

She shook her head. "We are _not_ discussing this." She walked over to the bed and got into it. I sighed and followed after her. I woke up the next day and Amanda was already gone. I decided to go and tell Aiden to kick Jade out of the house. I didn't want Jade living here and getting in the way of my investigations with Alucard.

I went to his room and saw an open door. "Hey Aiden, I need you to go and…" I halted and looked around his room. It was the same way he left a couple months back when I last saw him. I remember we were playing a game of pool.

"Alright they're racked up, break them." Aiden said gesturing to the balls on the pool table. "You're going to have an advantage. I haven't played this game since my days back home." I replied. "Don't be bluffing me. You're pretty bad at that." He laughed. I decided to stop distracting him with conversation and broke the balls.

I got a couple of them in. Aiden scoffed. "So, haven't played since your days back home?" I shook my head. "Lucky shot, I don't hustle." I screwed up and shot the cue ball. "Alright, my turn." Aiden said taking his pool cue and the cue ball out of the pocket making his first shot.

"So, you're seriously going to be leaving with that Salem kid for the whole summer?" Aiden asked making another shot. "Yeah, well, Parker's coming along too, but, yeah." I replied. He nodded. "What really happened between you and Jade? Last time we talked I saw you two together. Now, you're dating Amanda. Not, that I'm trying to judge you or anything man." He said.

I was hesitating. I still remember that day _really_ well. "Ah, we broke up." I said scratching the back of my head. "If it's tough to talk about, I understand, I suppose." I shook my head. "Nah, I'm alright. I really was happy for her man." I said sadly. I thought I was about to cry and pour my soul out to the guy.

"What happened to her?" Aiden asked. "She signed up for a music school in Chicago. I started to overreact when she started talking about the future. I told her a dude like me couldn't make it in a city. Then we just… split." I said looking away.

"Don't want to be a dick, but, are you sure Amanda isn't a rebound for you?" He asked. "No, I loved Jade. She left and never gave a second trace. Now, I love Amanda. We're kind of… compatible." I replied.

"So, I saw the Salem guy with Lola." He said. I nodded. "I know." I laughed a bit. "Does he know she plays guys?" "I warned him of the consequences, I guess, he didn't care." He shook his head. "No offense to him, but, he'll leave her the minute she sees him screwing a guy."

"Lola's not _that_ open." Aiden shrugged. "Don't want to argue, but, she kind of is." I gave up and decided to shoot some more pool. I slammed my hand against the door for a bit in anger. I searched my phone for his phone number.

I called once, no answer. Called a second time, no answer. Called a third time, got an answer… from a girl. She had an accent that seemed pretty similar to my own. "This is Dana King, answering who is this?" Oh shit. "Dana? _Aunt_ Dana? Gee, now that your Husband's dead you're going and flirting with British high school boys?" I answered. "Look brat, you better shut up. You're lucky I'm so nice and letting you stay with the preppies." She replied.

There's no point in arguing with this bitch so I was going to get my answers now. "Look, can I talk to Aiden?" I wasn't getting any reception on the other end. But, I think I heard a British accent saying "Hang up my fucking phone and never answer for me again." I knew that that was Aiden.

I left Aiden's room and headed back to my own. I changed into a Gray tee shirt with a Black skull on it and some jeans and some _Vans_ shoes. I wore my leather jacket over it and headed out. I walked over towards the school and decided to get my new schedule. I walked back towards the gates.

I met Salem on my way out. I looked at him, he was wearing a black tee shirt with a white skull on it and some jeans with some combat boots. He had some new tattoos and his hair was shagged and dirty blonde. His tattoos were one going down his shoulder in a tribal style. The other was a red star on his left lower arm near the wrist area. "Nice tattoos." I said after a long moment of silence.

"Thanks." He said through gritted teeth. "You look mad, are you mad?" I asked. He nodded. "Are you mad at me?" He shook his head. "I'm full on pissed at your cousin though." "Why?" "I found out she slept with Aiden and a whole bunch of other people. Consider our alliance with the preps over." He said walking away.

I followed after him. "What exactly happened between you two?" I asked. He stopped and turned around. "We argued and she defended herself saying it was a lie. Then, we broke up. So, I decided to get some tattoos and changed my look." "That explains a lot." He nodded. "Yeah, and I expect you to get a red star tattoo like mine as a clique symbol."

I nodded. "I'll do it." I said. "Great, now where's Aiden? I'm going to personally mess him up." I held Salem back. "You can't." "You're defending him?!" I shook my head. "No, he's not at the house. He's run away again. This time, I guess with my Aunt." He shook his head. "That's pretty fucked up."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know." Salem walked away a bit later. I bumped into a kid on the way back towards the house.

"Can you move out of the way?" I asked. "Now, do you think that's polite, you yank?" He replied. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Okay fine, can you move out of the way… _please_." He smirked at me. "That's better." I noticed he was British. "Welcome to our shores, mate." He seemed a bit speechless. "Err, thanks."

"I'm Mike, Mike White." I said sticking out my hand. "Alistair Blake." He replied shaking my hand. "You must be a new kid Alistair, Crabblesnitch's office is on the second floor of the school. Only open door on that floor. You can't miss it." "Thanks Mike." He said walking away.


	4. Mike's Birthday

Chapter 4

It was about two months later. Alistair and I have been friends for a while. My red star tattoo had finally healed after a long and painful wait. I got up and stretched my muscles a bit. I had checked my phone and looked at the date, _November 12_. Also, known as my Birthday.

I looked at the other side of the bed and Amanda was gone. I walked over to the drawers and changed my clothes. I was wearing a plain gray t-shirt with faded blue jeans and black and white sneakers. I combed my hair letting a fringe go down near my right side.

I walked downstairs and saw there was smoke coming from the kitchen. I opened the door with no hesitation and cleared my way through the smoke. I saw the back of Amanda's head. She turned around. "Good Morning and Happy Birthday." She said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, thanks, you remembered." I replied giving her a small kiss back. "Well, it's a tad weird having a boyfriend whose birthday is the day after Veteran's day." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked. "Well, yesterday, after mourning my late grandfather who lost his life in the Second World War I had gotten word it was your birthday." "And?" "_And_, I decided to make today the best birthday of your life. Because, it will be the only birthday we'll celebrate together."

"What do you mean?" I asked curious. She turned around and stopped the grill. "I mean, I'm a senior and you're a junior." She replied. I shook my head. "Age is a number, babe." She shook her head. "You don't get it. I'm older than you. I'm leaving next year. Then, maybe I'm heading to an art college."

"Oh," I replied feeling dense. "But, anyways, that's the future, this is the now." She said grabbing some plates and putting a stack of pancakes on each one. I followed Amanda out as she set up the table.

Amanda turned around. "Could you get my phone? Text the preps and tell them to come down for breakfast?" She asked heading back into the kitchen. "Sure," I said following her into the kitchen. I looked around and saw the pink rhinestone phone on the table.

"Pink rhinestone? Really?" I asked taking her phone from the table. "Shut up." She replied jokingly. I scrolled through and saw that all the preps were on her contact list. I texted: Breakfast, come and get it. I saw that her sender was her name with a heart at the end.

God damn, I must've picked up a girly girl and I never knew it. Of course, I could be wrong. I saw Bif and Chad sitting at the heads of the table. I sat down next to Amanda. Never before have I seen so much eye rolling. I shook my head and started eating.

"So," Parker said speaking up among the crowd. "Did you hear we're getting another new kid?" "Another one?" Justin asked. "They seem to be coming by the pound." Pinky said.

"Hey, come on, guys, not all new kids are bad." I said. "So, anyways, about this new kid." Parker continued on. I rolled my eyes and continued on with my breakfast. After a while, I was finished. The preps carried on with their bad judgments on the new kid.

"I gotta get going. See you later, preppies." I said taking my jacket off the edge of my chair. "Mike, wait." Amanda said following after me. "What's up?" I asked turning around as she caught up to me. "Is this about Parker ignoring you in defense of new kids?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, seriously, I just have to go." I said walking away. "Mike, Parker was just…. Being Parker." Amanda replied following after me. "Jesus, Amanda, I'm not offended by Parker or any of the preps. I just have to get going." I said walking away and closing the door when I got to it.

Amanda probably carried on after that. I do not know. I was heading towards the fountain when Julia or Snow or whatever she was being called now had stopped me and dragged me by the hand.

"Hey, Happy Birthday." Julia said greeting me and letting go of my wrist. "Hey Jules, or Snow, or…." I replied. "…Don't call me any of those names. Ricky and Sal-… err, Alex called me those names. I'm going by Raven now.

"Ok, _Raven_, What's up?" I asked. "We need to talk." She replied. "What about?" I asked, taking notice she dyed her hair jet black. "I want him back!" She said crying on my jacket's shoulder. I pulled her away gently. "Who?" I asked.

"Alex… or Salem. I love him. I don't care what name he's going by. I love him!" She said still in tears. "But, you guys broke up and… I thought you kind of hated him." I replied. "He saved my life from near death last year. I loved him for that since." She said crying into her hands.

"Yeah, but, he was on someone else's arm then. Maybe he still is. I'm not sure." I said shrugging. "I thought we were friends." She replied quietly. "We are Raven. But, I can't play cupid. I'm not good at love. I just find girls who end up having big old crushes on me. It's kind of embarrassing." I was about to continue on but Raven cut me off.

"Ok, well, if we're friends then you would match make with Salem no matter what." Raven said. I shrugged. "Ok, I'll give it a shot. But, I make no promises." I replied. She gave me a quick hug then walked away.

"Wow, Mikey, looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend." The boy said walking towards me with his arms folded. I looked closer. "Ryan? Ryan Peters?" I asked. "The one and only." He replied grabbing my hand and pulling me in for a quick hug.

"How've you been man? I heard Bullworth was total shit. So, I guess, I wanted to see if it was true." Ryan said. "It is total shit. But, you know, life goes on." I replied. He chuckled. "Man, we should have a reunion tour for your birthday. "He said. I shrugged.

"Ah, I guess. Could be a lot of fun" "That's what I thought. Take it easy man." Ryan said walking away. I decided to head off to class. When I was walking towards the school I bumped into a girl. "Hey, watch where you're going you…. Total hottie." She said.

"I see you got a cute little crush on me. That's nice. But, sorry I'm taken." I said walking away. "I'm Liz." She said sticking out her hand. "Liz what?" I asked. "Liz Hunter. Actually, it's Elizabeth Hunter… but…" I cut her off. "Hunter? Like Hunter Motors?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes, I am a rich kid. But, I lay low on it. Because I love punk and the style…" I rolled my eyes. "Alright, chatterbox, let me tell you this. My uncle worked for you family. He's dead." She nodded. "I know, Jeff Finnegan. He was my dad's favorite."

"Look," She said. "I think you're hot. For a punk kid. I want to date you." I rolled my eyes. "Yes, and you seem nice and are kind of cute for a punk chick. But, I am taken." "Ok, fine. But, just think about." She said walking away.

"Ain't that cute? Little Mike White has a girlfriend." The boy said. "I looked up and saw Johnny Vincent hanging over by the rail. "Get your ass down here and let's fight Johnny." I said. Johnny nodded and hopped down. He shoved me against the wall.

"Aiden ain't here to help you kid." Johnny said holding me by the wall. "Go fuck yourself." I said hawking a loogie into his face. "You dare disrespect the king?" He asked holding me tighter against the wall.

"Hey, Danny Zuko. Let off him, yeah?" I heard the British accent. "Aiden?" Johnny asked. "No, I'm Alistair, Alistair Blake." Alistair said jumping off the rail. Alistair dragged Johnny off me by the back of his jacket. Johnny turned around and punched him in the face with a right hook.

"Mike, get out of here." Alistair said holding Johnny's other gloved fist back. "Not a problem." I said jogging off towards the school.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, welcome back to another Chapter. This chapter was going to be longer. But, I'll have it be a flashback maybe. I do have other plans for this story. I do have other projects I plan to be working on. So, this is no longer my main priority like it once was.**

**Mike and I do have one thing In common though. We share the same birthday. November 12****th****.**


	5. Drama and making up

Chapter 5

Well, we're already in December. My Birthday was pretty fantastic. Only problem, I don't remember the night. Others seem to though. What really sucks is Amanda's been avoiding me like I'm the black plague. I walked out of my room changed into my usual punk wears with the addition of a beanie with a gray skull on it.

"Mike, we gotta talk." Parker said taking me into his room. "Hey Parker, what's up man?" I asked plopping down on his bed. Parker got ready to charge a fist at me. I dodged it. "What the _fuck's_ your problem?" "My problem is you." "What'd I do?" I asked getting into a defensive stance.

"Like you don't know." Parker growled lowly. I shook my head. "I bet you think abuse is funny. If you do, you're one sick bastard." Parker said pinning me up against the wall. "_What_ are you talking about?" I asked. "On your birthday, when you were drunk. As piss, I might add." I chuckled a little under my breath. Parker shook his head as a motion to shut up.

"You saw Amanda filling out papers to an Art College… err… University ,actually. You got really pissed off and started to verbally abuse her. You belittled her artwork and her in general. It broke my heart to see her crying and moping around the house. I thought…. You tried to hit her." Parker finished explaining. I felt like a major jackass.

I walked towards the school trying to clear my head. It was English today. "Happy Holidays my young pupils." Galloway said to us. "Happy Holidays sir." We replied monotone. "In the spirit of Christmas I decided we read a Charles Dickens classic_. A Christmas Carol_." We all groaned.

"With all due respect sir, we've already read this story as children." Alistair chimed in. Everyone seemed shocked he could talk. I shook my head and laughed to myself. Galloway ignored Alistair and continued to gush on about Dickens.

"Now, who wants to read the part of Ebenezer Scrooge?" Galloway asked. "Where's Aiden when you need him?" Jimmy replied snarkily. "Ho ho ho, Hopkins." I chimed in. He glared at me. "You're losing your touch, honestly, you said the same thing when we read _Catcher in the Rye._" "Fuck off, White." "Yeah, seriously." Mandy said joining in.

"How rude of me, I forgot Aiden's old pet, who, I guess now is Jimmy's pet." Galloway glared at all three of us. "All three of you can finish your conversation in Detention."

After some hesitation I spoke up again. "Sir, I just have one question for Jimmy." Jimmy looked over at me. "Why are you here?" I asked. Jimmy glared at me again. "What do you want? I'm not gay, so, that's a No to the date you want." Mandy cackled. His insult was pure shit.

"No, I don't date dwarfs. But, my question is _really_ important." I said continuing on. "I'm losing brain cells talking to a rich jackass." "You're not brain dead yet, so that's some bull." Jimmy kept glaring daggers at me.

Alistair started laughing his ass off. I guess it's the way the vein in Jimmy's head really pops when he's angry. I imagine some chicks see it as a turn on. "My question was, what are you doing here? Doesn't Santa Claus need his elves back at his workshop?" It was a good enough insult to get the back row laughing. So, I had some self-satisfaction.

The bell had rung. "Mr. White, Mr. Hopkins, and Ms. Wiles. I'll see you after school for detention." Galloway said. I was surprised the drunk had such a decent memory. "Way to go Mike, now we have to miss practice." Mandy said angrily. She and Hopkins walked away. "Happy Holidays!" I shouted from behind them. They turned around and stared daggers at me.

I went to my locker and was heading over for lunch. I noticed Ms. Phillips putting up a notice on the bulletin board. "Hey Ms." I said getting her attention. "Oh, hello Mike. I was a little upset I didn't see you on the student list for my class." I shook my head. "Art's not exactly my calling." Ms. Phillips shrugged.

"_Grease?_" I said taking notice of the new post. "Like that musical with the greasers?" Ms. Phillips nodded. "Exactly like that." "Come on ma'am, I'm pretty sure nobody would want to sign up for that." I replied. "On the contrary, I've already gotten a few girls signing up for the role of Sandy."

"I'm pretty sure I know a perfect actor to play Zuko." Ms. Phillips seemed interested. "…I wasn't talking about me." I said quietly. "Oh, of course you weren't." I rolled my eyes. Is she trying to play some reverse psychology on me?

"Ms. Phillips, I'm _really_ not interested." I said walking away. "Auditions start at four!" Ms. Phillips called from behind me. I shook my head and sat down at a table in the cafeteria. My usual preps with the exception of Parker and Amanda sat with me.

"You guys have any other insight as to why Amanda is so pissed off at me?" I asked curious. "Certainly has nothing to do with you playing the role of wife abuser, does it?" Kara replied. I slammed my hands down on the table making it shake a little bit. "Kara, I didn't do anything to Amanda. If I did, well, I feel _really_ bad about it." She shook her head. "You're telling _me_ this?"

I looked to the others in support. "So, you want me to apologize to Amanda?" I asked. "You want me to spell out the right answer, don't you?" She replied. I shook my head with a small grin. I walked out of the cafeteria.

I needed to get somewhere where I could just be by myself. Nobody telling me I'm an asshole for belittling Amanda. I knew I was. I walked over to my old apartment with my hands furrowing around in my pockets.

I didn't have the key anymore. In every movie and TV shows I've seen when a character is locked out they always find the key under the welcome mat. Oddly enough, that's where it was.

I heard music blaring. It was some kind of metal. Possibly death metal… I walked over to the stereo. "…Don't touch the stereo." I heard the voice and turned around. It was Lola… was she… baked?

I squinted. "Lola, are you… high?" She nodded. "Coke does wonders for you." I folded my arms and shook my head. "Aw, come on, cousin; is this how you're dealing with the break up?" "That little emo shit Salem means nothing to me, man."

"I don't know, you guys seemed kind of…. Happy." I said shrugging. She shook her head again. "I was stupid then." She replied. "…You're stupid now." I mumbled. She pushed me a bit. "What?" She asked loudly. "You're stupid now. If you think, that, snorting coke until your brain rots is a good way to deal with heart-break. Then, you haven't learned a god damn thing about relationships." Lola looked stunned. I walked out.

I looked at my watch as I was outside the apartment's entrance. It was past 3 in the afternoon. I had to be in Galloway's detention in about an hour. I walked over to the school and went towards the English classroom. I saw our Homecoming king and queen walk arm and arm. I bowed in mock respect.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Real good one." I grinned. "Thanks. I try to please the court, as I am merely just the court jester, yes?" Jimmy smiled. "That you are." I saw the familiar kid roam the halls taking notice of the small scene. "Mike, are you going to let him talk to you like that?" He asked. "Gary." I said lowly.

"Yes, I'm back. Jimmy boy thought he could get rid of me." He said pointing to Hopkins. "…So, it was a battle of the power hungry?" I asked carelessly. Gary laughed. "Yes, you could say that. But, it's not going to happen again." I rolled my eyes. "Do you dare me to care?" Gary shrugged. Galloway came after a long pause between the four of us.

"So, Mr. Smith, do you plan to join these three in detention?" Galloway asked. Gary grinned. "Sounds like fun." Galloway focused on opening his classroom door. "Where have I seen this idea before?" I asked. Mandy looked at me. "Like, what do you mean?" She asked. "We've become our own little Breakfast Club, princess." I replied entering the classroom.

Detention was by no means interesting. Although, I heard Gary mumbling, a lot. Something about revenge. I'm not sure how worried I should be. I didn't care. I had to apologize to Amanda for before. I had to get her a present. I figured nothing better than her favorite flower. Blue Orchids.

I walked over to the florist and asked for a bouquet of blue orchids. It cost me about 20 bucks. Now, to some that's expensive. But, this was The Vale area. So, it was pretty cheap.

I returned to the house at night. It was around 8. I walked towards Amanda's room. I knocked on the door. "Go away!" She shouted. "Amanda, open up, it's Mike." I replied from out the door. She slowly opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked. "…I came to apologize." I replied. "Apologize for what? Apologize, for putting me into depression for almost a month?" She slapped me hard across the face. "…Ok, I deserved that." She chuckled.

I held up the flowers. "Blue orchids. My favorite kind. These are beautiful." She said taking them from my hand. I smiled. "You're beautiful." I replied. She smiled widely. She put the flowers in a spare vase.

I pulled her down on to the bed and started kissing her. She had gotten on top of me. I started pulling the covers over us.

**Author's Note: Got pretty steamy at the end, huh? Yeah, Mike and Amanda made up and had sex. Typical stuff. Don't worry guys, Mike was using proper protection. Not much else to say, except, see you guys in the next edition.**


	6. Mike the actor

Chapter 6

I woke up looking down at my phone. Eight in the morning. Amanda pulled her head up on the pillow. "Morning, I had a lot of fun last night." She said smiling. "Yeah, I was pretty focused, so I couldn't tell if you had like, an orgasm or something." I said jokingly. She shook her head and slapped my bicep. "Stop. I'm not a slut. That's every other girls job." I got up and found my undershirt on the floor.

"I'm gonna be heading off to the gym." I said looking for some jeans. "I'd shower first. Wouldn't want any suspicions, would we?" She replied. I chuckled. "No ma'am." I said pulling up my jeans. "Ok, so you're not listening to me..." I shook my head. "There are showers in the gym." She sighed. "You youngsters don't respect your elders, do you?" I shook my head again and zipped up my leather.

I walked back in after a brief pause. "You're back?" She asked. "Forgot my gloves." I replied. She cleared her throat. I walked over to the bed and kissed her. Then I walked out again.

I was on my way to the athletics area with Parker and Gord. Who recovered well since last year. I was still curious as to how he's back. "I thought your dad pulled you out of school." I said curious. "A long argument took care of it." "Between you and your old man, I take it?" Gord nodded.

I walked over to the boy's locker room and changed into a black tee and black shorts and an old, dirty pair of _Vans _sneakers. Gord and Parker were dressed in all blue. I figured as much. Derby probably made some rule of it during his time as leader.

To my surprise, Mr. Burton was back. I had heard that he was fired. I had also heard he was a huge pervert. So, that probably didn't help the situation. "Alright, wimps, it's time for some dodgeball." He shouted with spit coming out of his mouth. I was disgusted.

"So, White, you got some kind of problem?" He said glaring at me. Parker and Gord were giving me looks like I shouldn't say anything. "No sir." I mumbled. "Good, now, Hopkins you're with the jocks." Then Burton turned towards me. "White, you're with the rich wimps."

"Alright guys, this is dodgeball. _The Matrix_ style dodge could be useful in this game. Plus, it's hilarious to watch." I said to them as we went to our side. I wasn't much of an encourager. I decided to step up and see who would get the ball. I wrestled Hopkins for it and surprisingly won.

Jimmy was careless and went towards his boys. "Alright, who's got a good arm?" I asked. Bif raised his hand. "Perfect. Now, trying knocking them all out." Jimmy intervened. "Hey, we gonna play or what?" I glared and then nodded. Bif took out Hopkins, and two other jocks. I believe they were called Kirby and Damon. I had a real bad memory for names.

The last one left standing was the tall, Russian one. Juri. Juri got the ball and knocked out Gord and Parker. Then, he took out Bif. I was the last one standing. Juri smiled and looked like he had a perfect aim. He was way off. I _Matrix _dodged and took the ball. I whipped the ball at his head.

I guess, the preps could've called me the MVP of the game or whatever. I felt like it was some sort of mystic fate. Considering I was no jock. "Mr. Burton, Juri's bleeding." Mr. Burton shrugged and walked towards us. "Not bad, for a couple of rich sissies." I shook my head and went towards the locker room.

"What was really hilarious, was Burton didn't care that Juri was bleeding." Parker said laughing to himself. "Well, I'll be sure to make jocks bleed more often then." I replied changing into my regular clothes. "You chaps want to get some food a bit later?" Gord asked changing the conversation.

"Hey man, anything's better than the revolting food they serve here, right?" I said. "So, that's a yes?" I nodded. "Parker, Bif, what about you?" Both nodded in unison.

The four of us went to a restaurant and I ordered some Fish and Chips. Parker and Bif ordered the same. Gord just went along with us and ordered the same. There are only so many words I can use to describe a couple of dudes eating Fish and Chips.

I love this stuff, so I guess I could say delicious food and some good times with friends. I paid my fourth of the meal and went back to campus. I didn't have much to do. I finally decided to go and watch the cheerleaders practice. The only reason? Pinky was my friend. To my surprise, Jade was on the squad now. I waited for them to be over and I wanted to talk to Jade about it. Which, was hard because my jaw was still hanging, stunned.

"Sight of a cheerleader fascinates you?" Jade asked. I shook my head. "Then, why are you staring at me like I slapped you with a dead fish?" "Well, because, forgive me for this, but just, what the _fuck_?" "What the fuck, what?" She replied with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you doing this? Being a cheerleader, I mean. When we were dating or just hanging out we would make fun of these people. But, now, you're one of them." I said "…I woke up." She replied. I was confused. "Well, it's obvious that we're not going to date again anytime soon. So, Pinky and I started hanging out. Kaitlyn was gone and there was an extra uniform. So, I woke up."

"So, waking up is becoming a single minded bimbo?" I said. "Obviously you would think that… since, you don't know these people at all." I was silent. "Angie's on the squad and she's really smart." "Ok, but, that's one example." "Oh, you want another?" She replied getting testy. "Myself." She said pointing to herself. I was shaking my head slowly. "I'm a bright spark."

"I suppose so. But, come on, this is an act right?" I asked. She shook her head and walked back to her fellow bimbos. I walked towards the school with my hands in my pockets. I was getting pissed. I just, didn't know why. But, I guess I had some sort of idea. My best friend ran away and my ex is with the enemy.

I walked towards the auditorium. "Fancy meeting you here, Mike." Amanda said giving me a small kiss. "It's nice to see you too babe." I said kissing her back. "You don't seem too thrilled…" I shook my head. "Can we please drop the subject?" Amanda nodded.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I figured this musical's Sandy could use some moral support." I replied. "How'd you know I'd audition for Sandy?" I shrugged. "Lucky guess." I walked with Amanda to behind the red curtain.

"Hey Amanda, … Mike." Christy said greeting the both of us. "That's funny, I never pictured a red headed Sandy in grease." I replied. "That's because I'm auditioning for Frenchie, a supporting character. Dumbass." "Ooh, cold." I replied sarcastically.

I turned my attention to the girl next to her. "Angie, I imagine you're here for…" "…Moral support." She replied cutting me off. "Well, doesn't moral support usually sit in the audience cheering on the actor?" I asked. "Ok, you caught me, I'm auditioning." I shrugged. "Why would I care if you're in the show or not?"

"It's not about you. It's about my dad." She said. "…Oh." I replied. "Yeah, see, my dad, well, he doesn't want me to do too many extracurricular activities, because he thinks it interferes with my school work. He tells me that they won't take a med student who doesn't have straight A's." She said explaining. I nodded in sympathy.

"So, that's Angie's life, what's your's like?" Christy asked. "Oh, my situation?" I replied. She nodded. "Well my dad, you know, he's all like…" I cleared my throat. "Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, free loading, retarded, big mouthed, know it all, jerk!" Christy shook her head. "That's from _The Breakfast Club._ Do you think I'm stupid or something?" "Is that a trick question?" I asked with a small smirk. Amanda snickered.

"Christy, I've been meaning to ask you a question…" Christy glared daggers at me. "What?" "Is there any chance, that, you're related to Wade Martin, that dumb bully?" She shook her head. "No, are you related to Davis White, my ex?" I shook my head. "Nope, but, just wondering." "Why don't you go pester Amanda about her sur name, I'm done here."

"So, does this mean I won't see you on stage?" I called from behind her. Angie walked away sheepishly. "Alright, wish me luck." Amanda said walking towards the stage. "Break a leg." I replied. I heard Amanda sing a song I happened to know. 21 Guns by _Green Day_. Amanda had an amazing voice. I could listen to her sing for hours.

I heard Ms. Phillips call my name. I decided I would also do _Green Day._ Except, it was Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Which is just as good and powerful as 21 Guns. Ms. Phillips seemed a bit impressed by my singing.

I walked off stage and Amanda looked at me impressed. "I didn't know you had it in you." She said. I nodded. "Likewise." I said walking away with her.


	7. A return to the Asylum

Chapter 7

It's been months since Alucard's release. I wanted answers and never really got around to it. I told myself I was done with the bullshit and went through with investigations. I was walking over to Happy Volts Insane Asylum. It was a long walk from the school to there, and vice versa.

I was wearing my leather jacket, a black and gray tee, faded blue jeans, and combat boots. I was also wearing a black beanie with a white skull on it. I considered it my trademark winter hat. I looked and saw that the area was full of guards. Charging through the front wouldn't be a bold move.

I saw that the area was surrounded by a metal gate. I decided to climb it. I didn't want to slip off the gate so I bolted for the gate and vaulted across it. I instantly crouched down so that no guards would catch me. I needed to come up with a plan. I had nothing useful on me at the moment. So, a distraction would be useless.

I slowly crouched over to the main entrance and found that the doors were locked. "Hey!" A voice called to me. Damn, I was about to be busted. I needed to shut the guard up. "What are you…?" I knocked out the guard with a punch and put his keys in my pocket.

"Sorry mate, didn't quite catch that." I said to the unconscious body. I made my way over to the next guard and did the same. I kept knocking out guards and taking their keys. It must've been about an hour of repetition before the next part of my task.

I opened up an abandoned tool shed and kept the guards there. I locked the door with the keys I stole from the first guard. I went over to a giant statue that was in the middle of the institution and took out the rest of the guards' keys and burned them with my zippo lighter.

I still had one set of keys on me. That's all I needed. I went towards the locked door and unlocked it. I took a quick look around with my eyes. It was gray and dismal. Just like the prison that Salem and Derby were in last year. I saw a big sign in front of me. Happy Volts Insane Asylum. I guess, just in case the psychos forgot where they were.

I remember Tad had mentioned something about having an older brother with no chin that was locked up in an insane asylum. Could this be the one? I didn't really care. I just had to find out more about Alucard's release.

I noticed there was a guard in a window looking out it. He looked familiar. I was still in front of the giant sign. I cupped my eyes. Was this the guard I met last year? I wasn't about to take my chances finding out. I waited for him to go by and made my way through to the next set of doors.

There were a couple of large pillars dividing the room. I was pulled up by the back of my jacket. "What the hell, man? Let go of me!" I shouted with my mouth being covered. I woke up in a small, dismal, and square room.

I saw a tall and overweight orderly guarding the door. "Mind telling me what this is about?" I asked angrily. "I could say the same to you." He replied. "I'm investigating, jackass." He shook his head. "Playing secret agent? At your age?" I growled lowly.

"No, I'm looking for answers." I said. "Maybe this could use a woman's touch." I looked over to the feminine figure in the shadows. She walked over to me and bent down next to me. "Look sweetie, we can't let innocent civilians go lurking around a mental ward. It's just not safe." She said. "Yeah, you can stop talking to me like I'm five. I'll have you know I'm 16 and swear like a sailor." I replied with a grin.

She nodded. "Of course, we don't need you getting into trouble with the law. So, stop with this investigation game, and we'll see you out." She said walking over to the door and opening it. "Forget it, I came here for one reason. I need answers on the release of David "Alucard" Johnson." I replied still in the chair.

The woman looked over to the orderly who kept me in here. "This kid's your business now, Peterson." She said walking out. "Of course," He said with a nod. I looked over at Peterson. "Look kid, I was monitoring Dave's progress and… after all that hell, he just, got calm. We had to release him, he wasn't crazy anymore."

I shook my head. "You were tricked, I happen to know the kid pretty well, he's a nutcase." Peterson nodded. "_Was _a nutcase." I shook my head again. "People like him, don't change. But, sorry I wasted your precious time. I'll see myself out." I said walking towards the door.

I walked towards the main gates. I felt like I was being dragged, which was odd. "Let go of me!" I shouted turning around. I was confronted by Ezekiel and a group of jocks. Also, to my surprise, Ryan. "What this about?" I asked

"It's time to stop these investigations Mike." Ezekiel said looking down at me. "Ryan? You do have a decent excuse for being with these jagoffs, right?" I asked looking over to Ryan. "I met Ezekiel on my first day here. He told me we could form a clique and take down the school. It sounded… kind of cool." I lunged at Ryan. I knocked him down.

"You idiot!" I shouted. "Ezekiel's plans are a load of crap. I would know, I worked with the bastard before." I turned my head glaring at Ezekiel. Ryan rose up and punched me in the face. He started walking towards Ezekiel. "Waste him." I heard one of the two say.

I got up quickly and went into a fighting stance. "Comrade," Juri said. "I'm going to break you!" He charged at me like a bull. Juri rammed into the tree I was near. He got back up angrily. Juri grappled me in the chest. He kneed my in the chest and head-butted me. I fell over.

I felt like blacking out. But, I knew that I would only get beaten worse if I did. I looked over towards the gates and saw Alistair and Salem climb over them. "If you want to massively murder this kid, you're going through me." Alistair said getting into a fighting stance. Salem walked over to my nearly unconscious body.

Salem offered his hand and I took it. "How'd you find me?" I asked. "Alistair and I saw Ezekiel walking away from the asylum, so, we knew something major was going down." He replied. "Well, I'm ready to kick some ass, how about you?" I asked. Salem laughed and got into a fighting stance.

We walked back towards Alistair. I saw that he knocked out Juri and Kirby. There were three of them left. Damon, Hopkins, and the short ginger one, Dan. "I got the ginger." Alistair said. "I'm going for Hopkins." I said. "I guess that means Damon is mine." Salem said. Alastair and I nodded.

"First fighting Aiden, now, I'm fighting you? Real lateral move." Hopkins said jokingly. "You're not exactly a tough guy." I replied. Hopkins grappled me. I kneed him in the chest. Hopkins fell over and then shot back up. Hopkins punched me in the side of the face. I threw Hopkins against the tree and I slammed the back of his head into the tree.

I punched Hopkins in the face and he fell unconscious. I turned around and saw Salem and Alistair. Both of them weren't very bruised. "Hey man, you alright?" Alastair asked. "Yeah, I'm alright." I nodded. Alastair nodded in reply. I walked over towards the gates.

"You should get home and have Amanda fix you up." Salem said walking towards the gates with Alastair. "I'm going to be alright. It's just a couple of bruises." I said climbing up the gate. "Ok, well, I'd take it easy for a bit. When you're done relaxing, come over to the church and we'll start talking about ways to take down Ezekiel and Ryan." Salem said climbing up the gates.

I walked towards the shortcut leading to the observatory on school grounds. I walked around the athletics area and saw the cheerleaders practicing. It still kind of sickened me that Jade was a cheerleader. It didn't matter. As long as I was at the house relaxing with Amanda, It'd be alright.

"OMG, would you like, believe it, it's a freak show." I heard Mandy say. "I thought the freak shows were at the carnival." I heard Pinky chime in. "Yeah, I know right?" Jade said joining in. Alright, enough was enough, I was about to defend the kid, whoever it was. Turns out, the kid is Raven.

"You guys are bitches, just shut the fuck up!" Raven said defensively. "Here comes her boyfriend." Mandy said cackling. "Snow is water, right?" I said, joining the conversation. "Yeah, are you stupid or something?" Mandy asked. "Witches melt in water, don't they?" I replied.

"You are such a poser, Mike." Jade said, defending Mandy. "A poser? A poser tough guy? So what if I am? At least I'm not a bitch." I replied. "I'd be careful Jade, he might lose it and beat you." Pinky said, glaring daggers at me.

"I. did. Not. Beat. Amanda." I said, getting pissed off. "Says you" She replied. I growled. I looked over and saw a girl take a practice swing with the bat and nodded to herself. She walked over to the current argument. "Stop messing with them, or I'll whip you all with this bat." She said taking another practice swing. "Ok, her, I'm kind of, scared of." Mandy said looking over to Jade and Pinky. The three of them walked away, no actually ran away.

"Well, you have good timing Liz." I said looking over to her. "So, you still trying to get out of a date with me?" She asked with a smirk. "I don't understand why they're scared of you… but…. Thanks for scaring them off, I guess." I said walking away. "So, when are we going to date?" She called from behind me. I shook my head.

I walked back towards the house and took off my coat. "Hey stranger." Amanda said walking towards me. "Hey." I replied kissing her. "We have musical practice tomorrow." She said. "That, sounds boring. But, relaxing, especially considering everything that's been going down." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I got roughed up by Ezekiel and some jocks." I replied, walking towards a chair. "Do you want me to nurse your wounds?" She asked following me. I shrugged. "Couldn't hurt." I said. "Of course not." She replied with a smile.

I walked up the stairs to her room. "Okay, so, take off your shirt." She said going into the bathroom. I nodded and took off my shirt. I looked over towards an empty shelf on her bookcase. I put my shirt there and walked over towards the bed. I lied down.

She walked over to the bed with a bottle of anti-septic in her hand. She started rubbing it on my bruised chest. I sighed. "This is boring." I said. She shushed me. She rubbed some on my bruised cheek. I pulled her down. "Stop." She said fussing. "No fussing Amanda." I replied as she toppled down on me.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I shushed her. I wrapped one arm around Amanda and pulled a sheet over us with the other arm. "Oh god, isn't one time of sex enough?" She asked. I shook my head and then started kissing her again.

She groaned. "Fine, one more time." She said. I grinned.

**Author's Note: Yeah guys, Mike wants sex…. Again. He should probably stop. Before Amanda gets pregnant. Other than that, not much else to say. Except for, more to come in the next edition!**


	8. Reunion Time

Chapter 8

I walked out of Harrington House and let the cold air hit my face. It felt, somewhat refreshing to say the least. I walked towards the school and saw a familiar face. "Ivan!" I called from behind him. "Yo, Ivan!" I shouted. "Hey, Ivan." I said jogging up to him.

"Back off, Mike." He replied walking a bit faster. "Ivan, I'm not here to play games, so, stop walking away from me." I said following after him. Ivan turned around. "Look, you abandoned our friendship a long time ago. You really expect us to just be buddies still?" He replied. "What up with the whole "Reason you suck speech"?" I asked curious.

"Maybe, cause you do suck!" He said looking down on me. "Harsh, but, I feel we could still be good friends." I replied, offering my hand. "Look, I'm trying to nicely tell you off, but, you reject it, so sorry, I'm gonna have to beat some sense into you." Ivan said dropping his book on a bench and getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm not gonna fight you." I said scoffing. "Then back off and scram!" He replied. "No, not until you accept our friendship again." Ivan shook his head. "You're coming off as an idiot. You think I'd want to be friends with you? You ditched me and everyone else for some goth kids and Aiden." He replied, still in a fighting stance.

"Don't talk shit about Aiden, Ivan. You don't know the dude. You shouldn't judge someone you don't know." I said glaring at him. "I know him well enough." He replied. "Oh yeah dude, because Christy's rumors are one hundred percent accurate." I scoffed. "You're an idiot." Ivan's fists started tensing.

Ivan snapped and threw a weak punch at me. I knew how kids like him fought, they fought poorly. Me, being experienced in some martial arts classes as a kid and recently boxing with the preps, it'd be an easy fight and not worth my time.

"You're not worth my time Ivan. Look, I just wanted to say, even though Aiden and I are friends, doesn't mean you and I can be friends still." Ivan looked at me like he was deciding if I was serious or not. "Oh yeah? What number would I be? 4? 5?" He asked in a fusillade of questions.

I shook my head and held up three fingers. A small smile crept onto Ivan's lips. Ivan offered his hand and I took it. Ivan took his book off the bench and went off to his class. I walked around campus a bit more and made my way to the parking lot.

I saw Liz there lighting up a cigarette. "Such a pristine girl caught smoking." I said. I caught her attention and she flipped me off with her one free hand. She blew a smoke ring. "I see you're hanging with the favorite sons." She said. I grunted. "The golden boys?" She asked a bit more curious. Again, I grunted. "The preps?" She said as if it were pretty obvious what she meant.

"Oh, them, yeah I blame it on my dumb bitch of an aunt." I replied. She nodded, I suppose in some sympathy. "Who leads them?" She asked curious. "Since when do you care about them? A minute ago you were mocking them." I replied. She looked at me again. "Answer the question, dude." She said. "We have two leaders actually."

She chuckled. "Not a very organized group, is it?" I chuckled back. "No, Aiden, that'd be our actual leader had went and ran away." She nodded again. "I heard about that Aiden kid, they say he's a rebel." She paused. "Is he a _sexy_ rebel?" I gave her a look. "Is he good looking? Well, he's no Johnny Vincent but I'm sure some girls are lusting after him."

"I'm not really interested in Johnny, there's this one kid, he seems kind of hot…" She said. I raised my eyebrows. "Who would that be?" I asked. "Alastair Blake." She said. "Alastair? Really?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm pretty sure he likes you too." She looked me in the eyes. "How come he doesn't ask me out then?" I shrugged. "Because you're lusting for me."

"Oh…" She said looking down. I nodded. "Well, listen, could you talk to him for me?" She asked. "Well, um, I don't know…" I replied. She hugged me. "Thanks, you're the best." She said walking away. I sighed walking towards the school gates.

I made my way over to the church to see Salem pacing back and forth. "What's up man?" I asked, walking towards him. "You got a minute to talk?" He asked. "Well, you're my best friend, so I'll give you two minutes." He shook his head. "You're not funny."

"What up with the asinine attitude?" I asked, curious. "It's Raven!" He replied, in a shout. "What about her?" I asked. "One minute, she's hating my guts and wants me to drop dead." I smirked. "I know the feeling." Salem nodded. "Exactly, then, she's like, lusting after me or something…. It's freaking creepy."

I waited for Salem to calm down. "Look, Salem," I began, resting my hand on his shoulder. "I told Raven that I was going to try to fix your relationship." I said looking at him in sympathy. He threw my hand off his shoulder. "You need to learn to back off of people's relationships. I don't want or need Raven back as my girlfriend. I have Lola. Her and I, we're, well, compatible." He replied angrily. "She doesn't know what she wants! Thanks to you, she's snorting coke! She doesn't need to drugs over someone like you!" I shouted back at him.

Salem punched me across the face. I fell over onto the stoned pavement. I got back up and swung a punch at Salem. I knocked him in the jaw. He threw a kick into my ribs and I keeled over in pain. "Sorry man, I didn't want it to come to this. I over reacted. I…" Salem started tearing up a bit.

Salem stuck his hand out and I took it, giving him a hug. "No pain, no gain, right?" I laughed. He smiled and we walked towards the exit. Salem turned around and saw smoke coming out of the church. "What the, what the shit is going on?" Salem asked in fear. "A fire!" I shouted pointing towards the church. I ran towards the church.

I stopped dead in my tracks and saw Ezekiel hanging out by a burning oil drum. "Ezekiel? What the fuck are you doing to the church?" I asked getting into a fighting stance. "Simple, I'm burning down your hang out. You don't see it, you're obviously too stupid. But, I got plans baby! Alucard, Ryan, and I. Kings of the school. With one superior leader, Me!" He explained cackling. "You're more of a fruit loop then Alucard and Gary combined. You make Derek look like a damn saint!"

"One false move and the church is going down in flames!" He said twirling a revolver in his left hand. There was a chandelier hanging over him. If I had a gun I could shoot the hinges and make it collapse on him. I could cripple him. I shook my head. That'd be no good. I better knock him out and clear the fire. Luckily for me there was a cross on the wall.

I pulled off the cross and aimed for his head. I missed and it fell into the oil drum. "Putting fuel to the fire, not bad." He said shooting some bullets. I instantly took cover by a pew.

I looked over to the holy water. "Try it bitch, I got more matches." He said looking in my direction.

Alastair was coming out of one of the rooms and saw Ezekiel near the oil drum. Alastair lunged at him knocking Ezekiel down and sending the revolver flying across the room.

Alastair chucked a water bottle over to me that he had on him. I uncapped the bottle and poured it on to the fire. Unfortunately, the water bottle was knocked out of my hands by Ezekiel's revolver. Ezekiel had decked Alastair in the face knocking him out.

"Back at square one, dipshit." Ezekiel said laughing at me. "Oh for Christ's sake!" Ryan said entering the room and knocking over the oil drum. Ezekiel and Ryan had split, leaving me and an unconscious Alastair. I vaulted over some pews and picked up Alastair's body. The flames were quickly spreading towards the entrance and quickly ran with Alastair slung over me.

I started coughing as the smoke drew closer. I had some ash on me that I quickly wiped off. Salem watched as the church burned down. Alastair woke up shortly after. "Damn! What the hell just happened?" He asked, curious. "The church burned down. All that remains, some burnt remnants." I said sadly. "This, is a definite punk place!" Salem said, unconvincingly.

I shook my head. "Dude, punks love these kinds of places!" Salem said. "Yeah, actually, they do." Alastair replied, nodding in agreement as well. I was unconvinced. "We'll find a new place." I said walking towards the gates of the cemetery. "We don't have to." Alastair said following after me.

I shook my head walking some more. I walked back to the school and more importantly Harrington House. I was greeted by Amanda and Parker. I sat by the fire with Amanda. "Mike, look!" Parker said a tad worried. I turned around. It was Ezekiel. What was he doing here? He had luggage on him. Fuck, he's living here now.

No doubt to try and turn the preps on me. As I looked at the house it was packed. Some new recruits I didn't know and the same old preps that have lived here for a while.

It might have been some figmented vision but, I thought I saw a glimpse of Aiden. I watched as Kara practically jumped down the whole flight just to see Aiden. I knew Kara liked Aiden, as in, loved him.

I saw Aiden reunite with Chad and Parker as well. Ezekiel stopped grinning at me and turned towards Aiden.

"So, you must be Aiden Kane. I've hear a lot about you." Ezekiel said snobbishly, no doubt trying to match the preppies tone. Amanda clutched up to me like a lost puppy. I loved the way she did that. "Everyone has." Aiden said looking Ezekiel up and down. "Girls dorm is on the other side of the campus." Aiden informed him.

"I'm going to be living here the rest of the year." Ezekiel said. "Like hell you are!" I shouted at Ezekiel. "Aiden, kick this guy out. It's bad enough we have Jade here. We don't need this asshole as well!" I said instructing Aiden. "Am I sensing some history between you two?" He asked carefully.

"No." I replied flatly. "Liar." He grinned. "Oh, this is going to be entertaining... it's like reading a... Young Bond book where he encounters a young Dr. No." "Shut up Aiden!" I said angrily. He jumped his eyebrows. "Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head. "Something? No. Someone?" I looked him straight in the eye as the other preps looked at him. Parker, doing so in admiration. "Dana?" I asked

"Oh, you know her too?" He asked. "Christ, she hasn't half got a mouth has she?" "That's Lola's step mom!" I replied. He paused. "Well that's awkward." Kara laughed at his remark. "Dude, milf!" Ezekiel said joining in and going in for a fist bump. "Get the fuck off me." Aiden said making Ezekiel back away. Ezekiel looked him up and down like scum. "You said you're staying here?" Aiden asked.

Ezekiel nodded. "My parents have already payed the fees." Aiden looked him up and down a few times. I looked to Aiden pleading for him to throw Ezekiel out. "Fine, get to your room." Aiden said. Ezekiel laughed. "Nice one!" He said going in for another fist bump.

"You don't want to raise a fist at me." Aiden said. Ezekiel turned and walked up the stairs. "Nothing I can do." Aiden shrugged. I sighed. "What the hell was that?" He asked shaking his head.

"Let's go up to my room. We'll catch up, yeah?" I said looking over to Aiden and then over to Amanda. She was clung to me again. Aiden looked over to us.

I wasn't going to tell him that Amanda and I have had sex. At least, not yet. The three of us went up to my room to catch up.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, wanted to get a chapter up in time for Christmas. What better gift then reuniting Mike with his best friends? Anyways, I will be writing this Interview thing. Aiden and Kara will be included. As, they are character's in my story. Same goes for Liz and Alastair. It will be included in one of the new chapters. So start writing up those questions and put them in a review or a PM to me. If it's an Aiden or Kara question. I'll let the original owner know. If it's a Liz or Alastair question, same rules apply to the original owner.**

**Anyways, that's all for now. See you all in the next edition. Oops, I lied. I had another idea. I was thinking that Mike doesn't do Grease. So, I would like it if you, the fans came up with a musical that Bullworth Academy has to do. The most popular vote wins.**

**So, thanks for reading and I'll come back with more. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **


	9. A girl named Lucy

**Author's Note: I decided to place it here on the top instead of at the bottom this time. I'd like to thank the people who are following my newest story. I'll try to keep that going while I'm writing this one. Of course, sometimes ideas are just hard to find. I don't want to keep this going much longer. Because, then I'm distracting you all from the chapter. But, I just wanted to give my thanks and let you know what I'm doing if you see that this story isn't updated.**

**Of course, having a co-writer in another part of the world can be tricky. Time zones and personal lives and what not. Lastly, I just wanted to say that the votes are in and that Bullworth will be doing their own production of **_**Spring Awakening.**_** This just happens to be my favorite musical. Now, on with the story. Just a reminder, I don't own Bully **_**and**_** I don't own Spring Awakening. I just own most of the OC's in this fic.**

Chapter 9

I was driving on my motorcycle and stopped at the run down motel near New Coventry. I saw a biker stopping there as well. The rider took off their helmet and their hair started flowing in the wind. I had gotten a better look at the rider and it was a female. She had ice blue hair that matched electric blue eyes. She was dressed in all leather.

It was like she was goddess. She turned her head and looked at me with a smile. "Hello, Mike." She said, still smiling at me. "Err, Hi." I replied, still looking at her. "You don't really remember me, do you?" She asked curious. "No, should I?" I replied again.

"Je suis en peu offusque" She said. That's when I started to remember her a bit better. I recalled back in Liberty City there was this girl at my school that would sometimes speak French. I guessed it was to make her sound more sophisticated. "Lucy?" I asked curious.

She nodded. "I'm glad you remember me." She said happily. "Yeah, you don't really forget your first love." I replied. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm a run away. Of course, I'm not a stupid run away. I stole my parents' cash and took my bike." I nodded with a shrug.

"Hop on, how about I show you some of the best places in town" I said pointing to my bike. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have my own bike." She replied putting on her helmet. "Probably for the best, considering it would be a bit awkward having you hold on to me. With you being my ex and all." I said hopping on my bike.

I drove towards Bullworth Academy and Lucy followed after me. We rested our bikes against the front gate. "So, what is this shit hole?" She asked looking up at the gargoyles on top of the entrance. "My education." I said with a chuckle. "No worse than our last school, right?" She asked. I nodded.

Liberty City might've been bad with all the crime and prostitution going on. But, Bullworth was just as bad, maybe even worse. Anyways, our next stop was Harrington House.

As we walked into the house Bif spotted us and walked up to me. "Sorry Mike, you can't bring her any further, we have a very strict no greaseballs policy." Bif said looking down at Lucy. "She's not a greaseball, she's just…. Making a statement or something." I replied. She scoffed at both of us.

"Besides Bif, doesn't Lola still visit the house sometimes?" I asked curious. "No, not anymore anyways." Bif replied. "Let her in, or I'll knock you out again." I said a bit more viciously. "One, you didn't knock me out. Second, it was a fluke so don't go around feeling like a tough guy."

Lucy walked past both of carelessly. I shortly followed after her. "So, that Bif guy. He's kind of an asshole. I'm a bit curious, does he spend _all_ his time guarding the door?" She asked. "No, he just, disses anyone that wears leather." I replied. "Except for you." She said, taking notice of my leather jacket. "And Aiden." I replied.

"Who's that?" She asked. "Leader of the preps. Or, as my friend Liz calls them, the favorite sons or the golden boys." I replied. "She chuckled. "So, they're basically every parent's wet dream?" I shook my head. "I think you'd want the nerds for that one."

"So, do you smoke? I'm trying to quit, but, it's like I'm addicted or something." I said offering a cigarette from my jacket pocket. "That or something seems right." She replied taking one and lighting it with her own lighter.

"Such a pristine girl smoking and riding motorcycles. I bet you even have a tattoo." I said jokingly. "Lola, what are you doing in my house?" Aiden asked from the staircase. "My name's not Lola, its Lucy." She said. "Close enough." He shrugged. "Hey Aiden, don't be so uncool. She's a friend of mine." I said joining their small argument.

"I think I've seen enough of your pals in my house." Aiden said. "Ezekiel is not my friend and neither is Jade. They hate me, I hate them. We've got a mutual hate thing going on." I replied. "Mike, can I see you for a minute?" He asked from the staircase. I went up the stairs and walked Aiden to my room.

"Who is she and why is she here?" He asked. "She's Lucy and she's catching up with me. I haven't seen her since my days back home." I replied. "Anyways, why'd you want to talk?" I asked. "She seems interested in you." I shrugged. "I like her too, but, damn man, I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked. "About Lucy. I like her, when I'm already seeing someone. Don't get me wrong I love Amanda. But, then Lucy shows up and now I'm second guessing…" Whenever Aiden and I have a conversation it always ends with me being all emotional.

"You should stay with Amanda. I know she loves you too. She'd be a mess if you left her for someone else." He said. "God Aiden, it seems like when we talk romance you're always showing some sort of sensitive side and I'm an emotional train wreck." I replied laughing.

He shook his head. "Fair warning to you, Ezekiel is a bastard." I said. "I gathered, he seemed a bit full of himself." He replied. "You know he had a hand in trying to kill Amanda. He also tried to kill my friend's ex." "The kid isn't in some kind of mental hospital for all this?" I shook my head.

I heard a loud smack sound from downstairs. "What was that?" We asked in unison and rushed downstairs. I saw Amanda and Lucy in a fight. Amanda kicked Lucy in the chest. "Stay out or I'll seriously ruin your face!" She shouted at Lucy as she walked out.

"Little rich bitch like you couldn't do anything. You just got lucky." Lucy said turning around and then bolting out of the room. "Mike, upstairs. Now!" Amanda said walking up the staircase and taking me by the arm.

Amanda slammed the door shut. "What the fuck man?" She asked. "What the fuck, what?" I asked in reply. "What the fuck was that leather wearing slut doing in the house? I thought we were done with kids like Lola." She quickly covered her mouth.

"You never liked Lola, did you?" I asked. "Did you?" I repeated louder. "This isn't about me, this is about you and that bitch." She said. "Answer the question, did you ever like Lola? Or was it all a lie?" "You know what? No, I didn't. It always disgusted me how she went and threw herself at boys when she had a boyfriend. Now, this slut with blue hair shows up and… it just... it just…. Worries me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" I asked curious holding her tightly. "Why? Because you're hot! Some of the preppie boys are hot. I don't want her trying to steal you away from me. Or going and seducing people in this house for her own personal gain." She said throwing her arms up in the air. I sighed. "It's about time you heard the truth, Amanda."

She looked at me. "Lucy was my first girlfriend. Back home, in Liberty City. I loved her. She loved me. In the yearbook, we were even voted class couple. The only time in history that two outsiders beat out a jock or prep couple." I said with a small chuckle at the memory. "Do you still love her?" She asked. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't still love her or any of your exes." "No, I don't love her or anyone else." I said with my eyes trailing off.

"What?" She asked. "I don't love anyone else!" I said a bit louder. "I only have eyes for the girl I date. But, I have a feeling you're the one." "Well, that's good." She replied. "Do you still love Parker?" I asked. "What? no, of course not." She replied stunned.

"Do you still love Parker or any of the guys you dated?" I asked again. "No, I'm faithful to you and only you." She replied. "Great, that's just great." I started walking away. "Wait, where are you going?" "To check on Lucy. Someone has to."

I walked out the door and went down the steps towards the entrance. Surprisingly, Lucy was still there. "Hey." She said quietly. "Hey." I replied. "Let me guess, all the preps want me dead?" She asked. "I guess, I know Amanda does." I replied. "I don't know why you're so interested in some dumb rich bitch." I shrugged. "We're compatible."

She shook her head. "No Mike, we're compatible." She said leaning on the tips of her toes. We started to kiss as the snow started to fall gently to the ground. "Wow, you're still a pretty good kisser." She said amazed. "No, Lucy, this isn't right." I said backing off.

She walked away with a smirk on her face. I started to walk towards Harrington House.


	10. Awkward

Chapter 10

I was sitting in the poker room of Harrington House. I was watching the snow fall gently to the ground from the window. I was sitting in a folding chair still in the same clothes from today with a guitar case at my feet. It was Salem's old acoustic red guitar. He gave it to me as a birthday present this year.

I had been tuning it a lot trying to find a song to play that related to how I was feeling at the moment. I finally decided on _The Beatles Something_. I started strumming at the guitar playing the song completely from memory. "I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe in how…" I sang to myself.

I heard the footsteps of someone walking up to me. "Mike? What are you doing up? It's two in the morning." Gord said to the back of my head. I turned around, my arm bumping against the guitar, so a few raw notes struck out. "Sorry to wake you Gord. You should get back to bed." I replied. "Well, so should you." I shrugged quietly. "Can't… my mind is scattered right now."

"What's wrong?" Gord asked simply. "Complicated relationship stuff." I replied. Gord nodded. "Been there, didn't end well for both ends." I shrugged again. "At least you figured out what kind of relationship you want. I'm still at a cross roads." "I'm the only gay kid at Bullworth. Who else could I find?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Only gay kid in this school? Really? I always thought Vance was a closeted gay. Then there's Peanut and his man crush on Johnny." I said trailing off. "I've seen them date girls, albeit briefly, but still…." He replied. "Doesn't mean they're not bi sexual."

"Don't matchmake me with someone; this is more about you anyways." Gord said focusing on my relationship trouble. I hesitated a bit. "My ex-girlfriend, Lucy, we made out." I replied. "Isn't that what couples usually do?" I shook my head. "Well, yeah, but I kissed her tonight. Been awake looking out the window since then." Gord's jaw dropped quickly.

"You kissed her? With tongues?" He asked incredibly shocked. I nodded, biting my lip nervously. "Damn Mike, you're in a lose-lose situation." He said, I was still silent biting my lip. "Tell me something I don't know." I blurted out. "Anyways Gord, I need you to keep this a secret from Amanda and well… everybody. If anyone else found out I'd be in deep shit. You wouldn't want that happening, would you?"

Gord hesitated and let out a sigh. "Amanda's a good friend of mine. I know she's brilliant. She'll figure it out. But, until then, I guess I can keep it a secret from her. When she breaks up with you. Don't begin to blame anyone else, but yourself."

Gord walked out of the room. "Fuck you!" I called out the open door angrily. I put my guitar back in its case and then tried to fall asleep. I woke up and it was 12:30. I had already missed some of my classes, no point in going today. I changed into a black sweater and matching skinnies with a pair of combat boots and I took my leather jacket off the chair. I walked out of Harrington House searching for something to do.

I saw Lucy sitting on the fountain shivering. "Either you're cold or you're crying, which one is it?" I said walking up to her, only to see that she was just cold. "Why are you here?" She asked quietly. "I don't know why are you here?" "I have nowhere else to go!" She shouted.

"Okay, I know that. But, why'd you kiss me?" I asked. "I don't know," She said in a mocking tone. She switched to seriousness. "Why'd you accept the kiss?" I saw her head tilt up with a smirk on it. "Fuck off Lucy!" I said walking away. She followed after me.

I was walking angrily over to a local coffee shop in Old Bullworth Vale. I'd been here many times in sophomore year. I sat down and ordered a cup of coffee. I saw the familiar girl sit next to me. "I suggest you find another table." I said and then briefly paused. "…. Bitch." She laughed.

"That's cute, now let's talk seriousness." She said looking at me. I looked into her eyes. "Do you even like her?" She asked. "Who? Amanda? Yeah, I like her. We have fun together. We have a compatibility that most high school relationships don't have." I replied. "Well, I thought we had a special connection. You said we did."

"I was a kid then. I was only 14! You were my first relationship and kiss, and…" I said. "Oh, come off it Mike! You know we were right for each other. You know the old saying, you never forget your first…" She replied, arguing. "I'm never going to really know who the right one is. That's why I dated a number of girls. But now, I think I'm starting to see the one I really like." Lucy looked flattered. Lucy grabbed my hands. She propped me up and pulled me in for another kiss.

I pushed her away. "Fucking bitch!" I shouted. "Just convincing you that the right girl is right in front of you." She replied. "I know who the right girl is and it's not you." I got out of the booth and walked out.

I brushed up against a cop. "Sorry about that, mate. I'll watch where I'm walking next time." I said apologizing. "Michael White, 16, and in a hell of a lot of trouble. Arrested for underage smoking, drinking, Vandalism, and breaking and entering twice." The cop said taking out a pair of handcuffs. I charged at him and kneed him in the chest.

The cop tackled me to the ground and put some handcuffs on me. "What is this? This is bullshit!" I shouted from the ground. "It doesn't matter what you think, brat!" The cop replied, pulling me up from the ground and dragging me over to the cop car.

I was being locked up for being a total rebel. I guess I'd have time to think over my relationship while I was in prison.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this one came a bit short. It was sort of a last minute idea. The next chapter will be longer. Or so I can hope.**


	11. Jail Time

Chapter 11

"Where am I?" I groaned getting up slowly from the cold metal bed. "You're in a prison cell, you pampered prick." A voice replied. I shot up instantly and looked around. "Listen buddy, you don't want to fuck with me." I heard a chuckle. I looked over to my right and saw Johnny Vincent locked up.

"Johnny? Were you the one calling me a pampered prick? I'm a little stunned you knew such a big word." I said sarcastically, knowing he couldn't attack me if he was behind bars. "When we get out, remind me to give you a beat down of the century." He replied angrily. "Ooh, another big word." "Mike, get over yourself." I heard another voice joining in.

I looked over to the left and saw Derby. "Ironic, coming from you Harrington." I said. Johnny chuckled. "Listen, do either of you know what time it is?" I asked curious. "Night time." Derby said. "More specific..." Derby looked over at the clock. "Almost midnight, why do you care?" "Just wondering." I shrugged.

I sat back down on the metal bed. I looked over to Derby and then looked over to Johnny. I was oddly curious as to how Johnny got locked up. I knew why Derby was there. I kept looking at Johnny. "Freak." He mumbled. "So, Mike, what ever happened to freeing me from prison?" Derby asked. "Believe me, back then, I would've liked nothing more than to piss off Aiden. But now it kind of useless, you know?" I replied. "What changed your mind?" I shrugged again.

"Aiden's a better leader than you." I said. Derby scoffed. "I beg to differ, that British idiot knows nothing on how to be a real leader. To be a real leader, it's looking after those you lead. My father taught me that." He replied. "Aiden looks after them just fine. In fact, I think they like him better." It wasn't instigating a fight, it was the truth. I'm almost positive that they like Aiden better.

I was done talking to Derby. I didn't care for him, I could tell he wasn't too fond of me either. I looked over to Johnny. "Yo Vincent, you asleep?" I asked. "Not now, what do you want?" He replied. "Normally, I'm never too interested in you… but, how'd you get locked up?" "Beat up a cop, usual stuff man… why are you talking to me? I hate you."

"I'm not asking to be your best friend. I was kind of curious." I said. I spoke up again after a small bit of silence. "Do you think, now that you and Lola have stopped dating. You could kind of, ease off a bit?" "And what? Just forget that you beat me up in front of the school. That was a cheap shot by the way." He replied. I chuckled at the memory.

"Probably sucked for you, you know? To be beat up in front of the entire school?" I said. Johnny nodded quietly. "Lucky you're behind those bars. I'd break you like a twig." He replied coldly. "So, I take it you don't like to show fear. …Or any emotion for that matter." "Why are you talking to me? We're not friends."

I shrugged. "I've got a lot of shit to deal with. So, I'm letting you slide." I said. "… Sorry man, about overreacting last year when I saw you and Lola together. I didn't know you were family." He replied. "Last year, Norton said you respected me. Then, you just went on and continued to pick a fight with me? Why?"

"You're oh so funny commentary about me. That piece of shit you called art that disrespected me." He said angrily. "Just that alone? God, you're pathetic. Really though, that's the whole reason you made my life a misery? Just a piece of art?" I could continue on for hours at how pathetic Johnny was.

"Yeah, if my boys see that I'm offended, than, they're going to be offended too. I'm the leader of the gang." He said. "Hey man, I'm sorry about the art work. It was just a prank. I didn't know how much shit would rain down on me for that alone." I replied. "Whatever man, whoever left the Aiden sucks tag was a genius though." I shook my head, knowing it was Salem that did that.

I finally fell asleep later on in the night. I woke up and it was almost noon. Johnny and Derby were still asleep. I looked over to the cop sitting at the desk. "Hey man." I said getting his attention. He looked over to me. "Ever hear of one phone call?" I asked. The cop nodded and got out of his chair. He opened my cell and escorted me to the phone.

"Now, I'm gonna keep my eye on you. If I see that you've escaped, we'll hunt you down like a dog." He said with a glare. I shrugged and dialed the only number that could help me. I waited until they would pick up. "Hello?" They answered. "Amanda, I need you to do me a favor." I replied. "Mike? Where are you calling from?" She asked curious. "Prison." She sighed deeply.

"What did you do this time?" She asked. "I finally got busted for all the illegal shit I've done." I replied. "Well, what did you need me to do? FYI, I'm not flirting with a police officer well you make a break for it." I chuckled. "No, I wouldn't want you getting slutty with Bullworth's finest."

She chuckled. "Seriously though…" She said. "I need you to spend some money on me. I want you to scrap up some bail money and get me out of here." I replied. "I don't know if I can do that. I mean, what should I tell my dad when he loans me the money? He won't react well to my boyfriend being a criminal." "Hello? Ever hear of lying? Say you need it for clothes or something. Something really feminine that your dad couldn't say no to. I don't care what it is just get it done."

She sighed again and then hung up. I walked back over to my cell. "What if she don't come through for ya Mike? Then what?" Johnny asked curious. "Then I'm fucked and I'll be a guy's bitch." I replied. Johnny spoke up after a bit of silence. "So, do you think Amanda could scrap up some money for me too?" "Probably not, I've got as big a rap sheet as Aiden."

"I wouldn't trust Mike any further Johnny. He said he would go and free me from imprisonment and he never did." Derby said joining the conversation from his cell. "Fuck off Harrington. You know why I couldn't free you." I replied. "Hey, I'm just saying." "Derby you can be an asshole sometimes, but I think this might be your all time low." Johnny said joining the argument. Derby smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment. I don't give a shit what a greasemonkey thinks of me."

Derby just has a very punchable face. In fact, I want to punch his face and actually beat his ass. I'd probably lose though. Derby knows a ton of boxing moves. One of the officers sounded an alarm. Which meant something, obviously. This alarm was for going to the prison yard for exercise.

We all had hopped over a wooden fence and saw some terrain. Johnny seemed very familiar with it. "I've raced bikes on this terrain, you know." He said looking over to me. "So, what are we supposed to do on a small area of dirt? I know it's not exactly a high tech security prison, but, come on." I replied. Johnny chuckled.

"That a pretty sweet tattoo on your wrist bro." Johnny said. I nodded. "Thanks man." I replied. Time seems to move very slowly when you're in prison. It felt like I'd been here for a month. However, it's only been about three days. I was sitting in my cell again. I was talking to Johnny again.

It seems like we had hit it off pretty well. It turns out, we have a lot in common. I hope our friendship lasts a bit longer than the one he had with Aiden last year. I looked out the window and saw the moon was high. Amanda still hasn't visited the prison yet.

I saw a girl walk up to the cop at the desk. He was the same guy that's been watching us all week. She had put some money on the desk. The cop got out of his chair and let me out of my cell again. "Hey kid, it's your lucky day. You're being let go." The cop said. "Thank you, that's great." I replied.

I started to walk away with Amanda. She was taking the stuff from my pockets that I had to give to them when I first got here. I looked back and saw that Johnny was sitting there watching us. "Amanda, do you think that you could bail Johnny out too?" I asked.

She turned around. "I don't know, it's been better at the school without him." She replied. I looked her in the eyes seriously. She sighed and used the last of the money her dad had loaned her and put it on the same desk with my money on it. "Fine Mike, Johnny can be bailed out too. But, you owe me." "You're awesome for being so understanding."

She smiled. Johnny walked past us and got his stuff and walked out the door. I started following after him. Amanda pulled me back. "Since when are you and Johnny so chummy?" She asked curious. "Since my first day in prison. We just have similar tastes is all. But don't worry, you're still my first priority." I replied.

"Yeah whatever…" She said walking off without me. I walked away for real this time. Johnny was hanging out by the door. He must've been waiting for me. "Hey man, I totally owe you and Amanda for bailing me out. So, consider yourself one of the greasers. Plus, if you need anything from me or one of my boys just come by the auto shop or tenements and let me know." He said. I nodded. "Sure thing, Johnny." I replied.

I started to head back to the house. I was stopped at the run down motel by Ezekiel. "Get out of my way bastard." I said shoving past him. "Hey man, I thought I'd just let you know that your ex is in the hospital. She was in a pretty bad accident and she's been at the hospital for a while." He replied. "Lucy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "Nope, Jade." I was a bit shocked. I would visit her whenever I had the time. But, I knew what I had to do first. See why Amanda got so pissed back in New Coventry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was heading towards the stairway of Harrington House when I saw Aiden heading out of the house. I bolted down the stairs and caught up to him. I started putting on my fingerless gloves. "Hey man, where are you headed?" I asked. "Out." He replied simply. "And you?" He looked over to me. "Out." I replied.

He nodded. "Well, when you're done being weird, give me a shout. I mean, you know where I live, right?" I asked jokingly. He nodded again. I gave him a wink and then walked out. I dropped the smile on my face instantly and went towards the fountain.

I was wearing a leather jacket with a gray sweater and jeans with a pair of combat boots. I walked over to the hospital in Old Bullworth Vale with my hands in my pockets. I walked inside and looked around for Jade's room.

It was still so shocking to me for some reason to see a friend in the hospital. I sat down in a wooden chair with a red leather seat. "Oh god, Jade. How could you have landed in the hospital? Especially when you came here because of an accident. I never mistaked you for accident prone, ever." I started to tear up a bit. Seeing her bruised face and tied to machines. She was still breathing, which was a good thing.

"I wanted to see if she was okay." Mandy said walking into the room with flowers in her hand. "It's funny, really, I never saw you as being caring towards someone like Jade." I replied through sobs. "Yeah, I'm full of surprises." She grinned, putting the flowers in the water filled vase next to the hospital bed.

"Well, I'm going to get myself a drink, you want anything?" She asked. I shook my head. She shrugged and then left. Only a few minutes later did I hear footsteps. "Wow, Mandy, you're fast." I said not even looking over to the person. "That's not my name." They replied.

I turned around and saw an older man. He had dirty blonde hair parted to his right and was wearing a black jacket with a gray hood with a matching black scarf. He was also wearing a red plaid shirt and wore faded blue jeans with military boots. I grinned. "Nice get up, are you auditioning as John Bender in a Breakfast Club remake?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you, I'm here to see my little sister." He replied. "What? Was your father Trip to lazy to come and see his injured step daughter?" I asked angrily. He tackled me onto the floor. "Don't you ever, talk about my dad like that again. Got it? You don't know him!" He shouted at me.

I pushed him off me. "I do though, Jade told me what an abusive, ugly drunk he was." I replied. The man charged at me again and shoved me up against a wall. He punched me in the face and my teeth cut my lip. "Who the _fuck_ are you anyways?" I asked curious. "My name is Leon." He replied.

I pushed him away from me. "Well Leon, it probably doesn't help that I'm Jade's ex boyfriend." "You're the one that broke her heart? You're the one that put her through pain for all those months?!" I nodded.

Leon charged at me a third time. My foot collided with his shin and he rolled over towards the wall. I went towards him and contemplated whether to beat on him or not. It didn't matter, Leon got up and threw a failed swing at my face. I punched Leon in the jaw and his head shot up.

Then I kneed him in the stomach a couple of times. Finally, I shoved him into the shelf near the wall that's parallel to the wall with chairs near it. By the time Leon got ready to fight me again Mandy showed up.

"Better late, then never." I hissed. I walked towards the door making a stop towards Mandy. "Here, it's my cell phone number. Call me when she wakes up." She nodded. I stormed out of the room heading for the elevator.

It seems like almost everyone in Jade's family is a shit. Man, I just didn't care anymore.

I walked back towards Harrington House. I went up to my room to relax. I saw Amanda lying on the bed listening to music and air guitaring to it. "If you want to play guitar just borrow my acoustic, or one of Aiden's guitars." I said. She turned off the music taking notice of me. "Fuck you." She replied. "God, everyone seems to be telling me that." "Hmm, I wonder why. Wouldn't have anything to do with you not giving a shit for anyone but yourself, would it?"

I scoffed. "Okay, are you seriously judging me? That's so unlike you." I said. "Yeah, I guess I'm full of surprises. Look, do you even care about me anymore?" She asked. I was taken back by it. "What? Of course I do, wait, what are you getting at?" She started tearing up. "Look, I can't go on to tell you this. Just, just look over to the bookshelf."

I nodded and walked over to the bookshelf. I took notice of an empty shelf and they had… pregnancy tests on them. "Holy shit, Amanda, are you, p-p- pregnant?!" I asked stunned. She nodded tearfully. "Oh man, I'm gonna be a father!" I passed out.

When I woke up from my unconsciousness I took notice that Amanda was gone. I went over to her desk and took out a piece of notepaper writing her a letter that I couldn't continue on in the relationship. I started to pack my bags and went downstairs towards the fireplace. I sat in the leather arm chair and just looked down at the ground.

"Hey, Bruce Wayne, been fighting crime all the time? I've barely seen you around." I didn't reply. "Hey, Mike." Aiden jogged up to me. "I've been kind of busy, I feel like I'm on the "sleeping on the couch" part of my relationship with Amanda." I replied. Aiden shook his head with a small laugh. "What happened? Tell agony Aiden."

I was hesitant again. "Well, for starters… we had sex." I said. "Ahh mazeltov! How was it? Best five minutes of your life? He replied. I shook my head. "Did you ever wonder about anything? When you first…" "... Just that she didn't moan too loud. I'm just kidding, I didn't care about that." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on dude, lighten up. What's with the whole forehead brooding act?" He asked. "She's... pregnant. ...I'm the dad." I replied. Aiden shook his head again. "Well... are you going to call him Luke?" He laughed. "Come on, seriously? You know how faulty pregnancy tests are?" I was silent and then spoke up. "... Yeah, but, there's a shelf full of them that say positive."

"People say we're kind of alike. Kind of. You'll never be at my level" He said. I was getting more frustrated now. "Yeah, we both like to have sex with girls. By the Lola called, she wants her baby's dad to be there with her." How many times, it's not mine. It's probably your goth friend's baby... or any kid at Bullworth. Or in New England." I was semi defeated. "...Maybe. But, i'm pretty sure you two have done the nasty more than her and any guy at Bullworth."

Aiden seemed careless now. "It wasn't that nasty. I mean it was Lola but..." I spoke up again. "Shut up." Aiden gave me a look. "It's your fault just as much as her's. You probably didn't use protection." "Did _you?_" Aiden said turning the conversation around to take a stab at me.

"_Yes,_ it's that little rich skank Amanda who wasn't on the pill." I said stunned. "So... you got your girlfriend pregnant, and she's the skank?" He replied. We were both silent for a moment. "And for the record, we did use protection. But I stopped seeing her months ago. It's impossible for it to be mine." I got up out of the chair and took my bag with me. "Whatever, I'm out of here." I said storming out.

I walked over to the bus station in Bullworth Town and sat on the bench waiting for the bus to arrive. I was riding coach to wherever. I had no idea where I was going. Just, anywhere.

I started singing to myself. "Nobody likes you, everyone left you, they're all out without you, having fun…" I sang sadly. I looked over to the store and saw Lucy with a bottle of vodka and she stumbled over to me. She sat on me like she was ready to get sexual. "Why are you sitting on me like that?" I asked. "Because I love you, silly." She said playing with my mop of hair. I gestured for her to take the seat next to me.

"So, where are we going?" She asked. "Away, far away. Never to look back. I replied. "Cheers to us then?" She pushed her bottle forward. I took my flask and clanked it with her bottle. We each took a sip. "I'm gonna go and get my stuff." She slurred, stumbling off to wherever she was staying.

I heard someone walk up to me. It turned out to be Aiden. "Aiden, get lost." I said. "Running away from your problems? Been there, done that." He held up two fingers. "Twice." He replied. "Whatever, i've got better things to do then talk to you." "Like running away because you can't handle being a dad?"

"Not at 16!" I shouted. "Running away from my problems didn't help in anyone's situation. But, apparently, you don't remember that." He replied. I shook my head. "I remember Aiden. Now, leave me alone." "No, i'm not playing that game. You're coming back to the house."

"Like hell," I said. The coach bus came around at this point. "See you later." I walked towards the entrance doors. I climbed onto the bus. "Mike, get your arse back here." I was on the steps of the bus hanging onto the rail with my one arm.

"Look, i'll see you in a few months. If Amanda's a mom by then... well.. great." I said. "You'll have to face up to being a dad sooner or later." He replied. "I'll pick later." "If you were smart and had any feelings for Amanda you'd stick around. I mean, what if you don't come back? I know the sort of guys that leave and the ones who stay, and trust me you're the latter."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you know, you won't even talk to Lola since you found out. You're just like your dad." I said taking a stab at him. "Don't go there Mike." He replied. "It's true. Everyone knows what you can be like Aiden. You're quick to start a fight with whoever thinks they're better then you and you strut around like you're the most confident guy around but you've got no idea what this is like! You throw your money at problems, and if that won't fix it, you run away. You've got a great life, what do you know about this?" I walked up the steps and went further down the bus, sitting near a window.

I saw Aiden walk up the bus and he went towards me and pulled me off the bus. As soon as we got off the bus, it sped away. "I know, more then anyone, how badly you need to be there for your kid. You can't just leave him wondering what happened. He'll blame himself. He'll grow up feeling like nobody wants him." He said. "But how do you know that?" I replied.

Aiden paused. "because I grew up" He said. There was another pause as I started to realize what he meant. "Mike, if there's any chance this kid can turn out differently from both of us, you've got to take it." I was hesitating at the thought. "But what about school?" I asked.

"You'll get through it." He replied. "What about money?" I asked again. "You don't need to worry about it now." He replied again. I paused. "I'm not ready to be a dad." I said. "Who is? I know it's not what you planned, but I guess it never is. You have friends who will help you through this Mike. It's going to be okay. Now, go and tell Amanda that." He replied.

I was defeated, I had no other argument. "...You win Aiden." I smiled. "Like always." I said. Aiden smiled back and we started to walk back towards the school. "Oh, and if you tell her we had this talk, I will destroy you." He shrugged. "bad for the reputation." He replied. I gave him a wink.

I went on ahead of Aiden. I walked towards Harrington House and went up to Amanda's room. I saw her sitting on the bed crying her eyes out. I ran over to her and put my arm around her. "Amanda, I never meant to hurt you. I just thought, I needed to escape a while." I said. "…. What changed your mind?" She asked. "Let's just say, in the half hour I was gone I did some growing up and realized… that our son or daughter could be different from you and I. Plus, I don't want them to feel un-wanted like a friend I knew." I think she caught on to what I meant. "You mean Aiden, don't you?"

I nodded and then made a shush motion with my hand. She nodded and then hugged me. "I'm so glad you decided to stay, if you can put up with me. For all the times, I'll be bitchy and craving foods at certain hours of the day and…" She said. "No worries, I'll be there for you, good time and bad."

**A/N:Well, here we are at the end of another chapter. It was a longer chapter, but that's because there were some loose ends to tie up. Anyways, I'll be back in the next edition.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I walked up to Jade's room and saw that it was open. I knocked on the door. "Come in!" She called. I leaned against the door. "Hey, Jade." I replied. "How you doing, Mike?" She asked. "I should be asking you that, you were the one in a car accident, right?" She nodded slowly.

"What happened with that?" I asked, moving over to a large leather seat and sitting down in it. "You mean, how did I get in an accident?" She replied. I nodded. "Leon and Mandy told me that the doctor said I was hit by a drunk driver." "A drunk driver in Bullworth? Why am I not surprised?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" She asked. "Of course." I replied. "Do you think you could drive me somewhere?" I looked down at the bag by her feet. "You want me to drive you out of here? Do I need to give you a "special" talk?" I said using air quotes. "No, not out of town. Just back to the apartments."

"You and Lola are going to live together again?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, Ms. Phillips and I are going to though." She replied. "Wow, how'd you manage that?" "She signed on to be my legal guardian a couple days ago." I suppose it impressed me to find a caring teacher in this shithole.

"You ready to get out of here?" I asked. She nodded. "For someone who's been through hell, you look great." She smiled. "Thanks," She replied, taking the bag with her. "All I've got is a motorcycle, not exactly the safest ride." "We can always take my red Porsche." I raised my eyebrows. "Come again?"

"My red Porsche, my dad got it for me on my sixteenth birthday. I mean, it's a little surprising Trip would do something nice… but I suppose it was really my mom who got it for me." She said. I shrugged. We walked over to the parking lot and we opened the garage door with her Porsche. She tossed me the keys and I started the car up. Jade turned on the heat and the radio.

As I started driving out of the parking lot and onto the main road a familiar song started playing. _Bowling For Soup- High School Never Ends._ She started singing the opening verse. "Come on Mike, you know this song, everyone in this generation does." Jade said pushing my arm. "I'm a little too focused on driving to sing." I lied. She shook her head and continued to sing. I told myself the hell with it and started singing along.

By the time we arrived in New Coventry another familiar song was playing. _Sublime- What I got._ "Thanks for the ride." Jade said getting out of the car. "What do you want me to do with the car?" I asked. "I don't know, leave it out here for a bit though. I'm just getting settled into the apartment." I sighed and waited for her to come back.

She had been gone for a long time, so I decided to go and check on her. I got out of the car and left it on, I was only going to be gone for a couple of minutes, anyways. I had walked over to Salem's apartment to see if he knew about Jade's new apartment.

To my surprise, I saw his cousin Rick there. "Well, come on in." He said pounding my fist with his. "Hey man, long time, no see." I replied. I walked over to the couch to see Salem and Lola making out. "They've been like that all day. It's getting kind of annoying now." Rick said taking two beers from the mini-fridge. Salem pulled away from Lola. "Hey Dude." He said excitedly. "What's up?" I replied.

"Not much, just hanging out with my girl." He said putting his arm around her. She giggled. "So, you know then?" I asked. "Yep, I got my girl pregnant, shit happens, right?" He said. I nodded. I was surprised that he took it better than I did. Rick passed me the other beer in his hand. I sat down next to Salem and uncapped it.

Rick started drinking his beer and turned on the television. "Anything good?" I asked. "Nah, just some mindless crap…" He replied. I turned my attention to Salem. "So, how were you able to take it so well?" I asked. "Like I said, shit happens." He replied.

"Well, I know, but still, I was a nervous wreck when I found out about Amanda." I said. "You know, the night you found out, I got to talk to Aiden. He seemed like an okay guy. He was a bit of a dickhead though." He replied. "Life's been shit to him, so, I let it slide." He shrugged and went back to making out with Lola. I turned back to Rick. "So, how many times have they come up for air?" I asked. He laughed and then turned back to the TV. I had gotten a phone call from Alastair. "You fucking idiot!" He shouted. "Yes Alastair, I love you too." I replied jokingly. "You should have never trusted Johnny…" "What do you mean, man?'

"That greasy bastard has gone and sent his boys to fight us." He said calmly. "What? Damn! How am I supposed to deal with this?" I replied. "Find Salem and get over here. If you don't arrive soon, it'll be your arse." He hung up.

"Salem, come up for air." I said angrily. "What's up?" He replied. "Johnny and his boys are over at the Warehouse and want to fight us." "You can handle that, can't you" He said dazed. I stormed out of the apartment and wouldn't stop pacing until I got there.

I rushed up the steps to find Alastair and Edgar both very pissed off. "See what "help" your friend Johnny provides?" Edgar asked angrily. I looked over the crowd of boys fighting. "That's son of a bitch!" I yelled angrily. "Alastair, you go and help the boys beat the hell out of them. I'll help out if I can." He nodded and bolted down the steps with a pipe.

"It's a hell of a way to win a fight, isn't it?" I asked jokingly. Edgar glared at me and gave me a spudgun. "Another good way to win a fight." He said emotionlessly. "I get that your pissed off, but you could lighten up a bit." "Shut up and use the damn thing!"

I ran down the steps and started looking for more greasebags to fight. Alastair had taken a good amount of them. Leaving a few unbeaten boys for me. I walked over to Ricky who I had a score to settle with. "Not so fun to be alone and vunerable, is it?" I asked ready to shoot him. "I didn't rape your friend, Julia. Let it go already!" He said getting ready to fight.

"You almost did, and that's unforgiving." I said seriously. Ricky punched at the metal and held his fist letting out curses. I smacked him over the head with it and he fell down. "That felt cold, didn't it?" I asked. He held his head in pain. "Argh, asshole." He said blacking out. "Nice shot." Alastair said. "I know, didn't waste any ammo either." I replied. Hal and Vance walked up to me. "Mike, duck." I nodded and went under Alastair's swing of the pipe. He bruised them a bit. It was the perfect time to leave.

I ran back to Bullworth Academy, but more importantly the autoshop. I heard the laughter of Johnny and his boys. "Funny joke?" I asked. "Yeah, and no one tells them funnier than Johnny." Norton replied. I nodded. "Hey guys, can I talk to Johnny, alone?" I asked. "Anything you have to say in front of me, you can say in front of the boys." Johnny replied.

I shook my head. "See, that's no good, because, it's personal." I said. Johnny must have known what I was talking about. "Guys, you should go." Johnny said. Norton and Peanut walked away. "That's better." I said. "So, what's up?" He asked.

I swung a punch at him. Johnny ducked instantly. "What the hell was that about?" He asked angrily. "Don't play dumb, Johnny. I know about you sending your boys off to Blue Skies to fight my boys." I said, throwing another punch at him. He ducked again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. "Be honest, asshole." I replied angrily. "I am being honest. Look, my boys might have went over to beat them up, just for the hell of it." I pushed him a few inches back. "Try to control your boys next time, or it's over between us." I walked away angrily.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's been a drag and has been killing my free time. So, I won't be as active on here until I'm done with my finals in a few months. So, expect chapters to be less frequent.**


End file.
